


Insatiable

by Muslin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Dom Lee Taemin, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muslin/pseuds/Muslin
Summary: Taemin smut drabble. No one asked for this. Pure smut. What it says on the tin. Otherwise known as Taemin always gets what he wants.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this drabble happened. I just couldn't sleep. Comment if you like, much appreciated.

The room was filled with sounds of harsh breathing and low groans. Taemin looked up from between your legs, wiping your juices off his lips.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his voice unsteady and trembling with lust.

"No... I don't know" you whined, your pussy sore and overstimulated, but you found yourself following Taemin's gentle lead regardless, turning around on the bed and going onto your hands and knees.

He had already made you cum two times and had emptied himself inside you twice but he was not finished. He was insatiable. Your bedsheets were a mess, crumpled and off to the side.

Taemin's hands slid down your back and over your hips, positioning you just right and moving into place behind you.

"Oh fuck... It's so sore.." you panted as you felt him slide inside you once again, still so hard and you felt too full, too quick.

"I know baby, I know." He soothed you, thrusting languidly inside you. "If you tell me to stop, you know I will."

The only response he got was a loud moan and your back arching gorgeously for him when his dick rubbed against the front wall of your pussy repeatedly.

"Fuck" he hissed. "How are you still so tight? You feel so good around me, baby. Do you like being full, hmm?" He punctuated with a deep thrust that took him all the way to brush against the back of your pussy and he held himself there, forcing you to feel every inch of his throbbing cock.

"Oh god, Taemin!" You nearly screamed, everything feeling like too much - the pressure, the pleasurable pain and the raw feeling from being fucked way past your limit.

Taemin kept one hand firmly on your hip, the other moving sensuously up your back to your neck. He was gentle, but the pressure on your neck was a wordless warning that he was in charge and you only stopped when he said you stopped.

His thrusts got faster but not any less deep and he fucked into you roughly. He pulled you up and you arched back towards him.

"Look at me," he murmured into your ear, never letting go of you as his hips slammed into yours. You craned your head around and watched him transfixed. His eyes half-lidded but with something in them that burned, his gorgeous lips parted as his tongue came out to swipe over the upper one.

Taemin moved your hands in front of you. "Hold on" he ordered and you grabbed hold of the headboard.

He started fucking you faster again, determined to force another orgasm out of you. You were moaning desperately, a different pitch to your voice that told him you were flying so high on endorphins that there would be no going back. His hands rubbed over your back mercifully, holding you firmly and making you feel contained which you silently thanked him for because you felt as if your soul was trying to leave your body.

The sweet friction of his cock along your walls and the pressure building in your pelvis was intense. You couldn't tell the sensations apart anymore, you just let them wash over you in a wave.

"Taemin..." you whispered, voice hoarse and the sound getting lost before it left your lips. Your breaths died down and Taemin knew you were so close.

"Let it go baby, I'm not stopping. Cum for me" he whispered gently in your ear, a complete contrast to how hard he was railing you.

You couldn't hold it any longer and you screamed. Suddenly he felt a rush of warm liquid over his cock and running down his thighs. He pulled out for a moment to watch you squirt all over him.

"That's fucking beautiful" he grunted as he slammed back into you, his cock making a lewd wet sound as it sunk back into you.

"Ah.. I'm..." he moaned loudly as he bottomed out inside you and you could not remember hearing any sound more beautiful. His nails dug into your hips as he jerked and you felt his cock pulsing inside you, filling you up with his cum for the third time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr account @muselin  
> You can follow me there for general thirsty kpop content


End file.
